overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 34
This is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Sebas Tian answers the door revealing two strangers. One introduces himself as Inspector Staffan Heivish. Sebas deduces that he is an official who is in charge of the security of the Royal Capital. However, he is more concerned with the identity of the man behind Stafan. Before Sebas could speculate further, Staffan informs the aged butler of the law prohibiting of the trafficking of slaves created by Princess Renner. Staffan states he has it on good authority that the manor is housing a slave. Sebas is forced to allow them entry so they may inspect. The two men are introduced to Lady Solution. While Staffan drools on her appearance, Sebas assesses that the other man to be dangerous due to the latter's lack of emotion. The butler asks who he is and Staffan states that he represents a party involved in this case. The man sneeringly introduces himself as Succulent. Staffan moves forward with the case, explaining someone had informed him that a person had taken away an employee and bought her off using dirty money. Despite the accusation, Solution brushes it aside, telling her butler to handle it, not caring if she is charged with the crime, before retiring to her chambers. After she leaves, Staffan presses the issue that a possible kidnapping had taken place that was reported by Succlent's establishment. Sebas sees through the farce, understanding they are covering for each other. He thinks of how to minimize the situation, to protect Tuare, and also preserve his honor as a servant of Nazarick. According to the witness's testimony it was learned that the purchase of Succulent's employee was made by Sebas. Sebas demands if they have any proof of this accusation. Succulent replies that the witness saw him carrying a magic scroll, and it was a simple matter of investigating the Magician's Guild and figuring out his identity. Sebas admits that he took Tuare, however he explains she was severely injured at the time. The inspector is unconcerned with the latter part, only with Sebas's admission that he took her. Staffan also states that he wishes to resolve this matter, and since he had admitted his guilt, the establishment would like to settle the situation out of court. Compensation and other miscellaneous fees would be required to satisfy them which total to 500 gold coins. Sebas understands, but asks to allow Tuare to remain with him until she fully heals. Succulent believes that would be a good idea. Before leaving, Succulent comments that he should be thanking Tuare, calling her a slut, for introducing him to a "goose that lays golden eggs". After they left, Sebas clenches his fist angered at the human's words. Solution emerges and asks why don't they just give them the human, but Sebas believes they probably hear the end of it. Sebas decides to take a walk to organize his thoughts. Solution, dissatisfied with how Sebas is handling the situation, calls her master Ainz and reports the situation to him. She is conflicted of how to tell Ainz, but feels obligated to report Sebas's actions that might have endangered Nazarick. In the end, she declares that Sebas Tian may have betrayed them. Major Events * Sebas meets Staffan Heivish and Succulent. * Sebas is given one day to turn over Tuare. * Solution reports to Ainz Ooal Gown of Sebas's possible betrayal. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Succulent * Staffan Heivish * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Tuareninya Veyron * Ainz Ooal Gown * Lupusregina Beta * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2I28 Delta * Yuri Alpha New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Message Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace March 2018 Issue. * Ainz didn't ask Solution for evidence to support her claim of Sebas' supposed betrayal. Navigation pl:Rozdział 34 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters